


Shiver

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, No Sex, No Smut, Rain, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, mentioned ennoshita chikara - Freeform, mentioned kinoshita hisashi, mentioned narita kazuhito, mentioned nishinoya, mentioned takeda ittetsu, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Tsukki is tired of Bokuto and Kuroo. There's 2 days left before they return home from the training camp and he honestly needs a break from them. What better way to take a break than a walk, right?Sequel posted but can be read as a stand alone: No Matter What.





	Shiver

Heaving a sigh Tsukki instantly became drained, mentally and physically, when the distant voices echoed in his ears.

"Tsuuuuuukkiiiii!"

Cringing. The very sound can only be described as cringing. He began gritting his teeth harshly, trying to block it out as much as possible.

_How bothersome. I could try running? No. That would require more energy and I'm still tired from the practice games all day. All of which we lost; which resulted in, once again, an extremely absurd amount of penalty drills designed to cause borderline heat stroke._

"Tch," Lips pulling up into an angry sneer he clicked his tongue against his teeth. His forehead creased deeply and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the gravel path in front of him.

_What's the point in trying so hard if we're only going to keep losing in the end? So much energy is wasted. It's just a damn club._

"Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki!" Accepting the fact that Bokuto had caught up to his pace, not hard for an owl with the stamina and hyperactivity of a Pomeranian, he tilted his lanky body around just enough to see the faces of those behind him. He muttered _'Don't call me that'_ though Tsukki knew it would be ignored. It was more out of habit at this point.

His stance, where he is only half turned towards someone as a hand sits on one of his hips, was one that constantly causes people to see him as smug or arrogant. Actually it's usually both, but whatever. Tsukki is always mistaken for being things he's actually not. After awhile he just accepted few would ever try hard enough to get to know his true self and just embraced the image others had of him.

Bokuto's childish grin and glowing eyes greeted him first, causing Tsukki to almost flinch. How eyes could glow so brightly on a human was mentally confusing every time they made direct eye contact. Those eyes always made him want to get closer yet edge as far away as possible.

_They're like two orbs of burning amber. I hate how pretty they look to me. Such eyes don't belong on someone as childish and annoying as he is. Doesn't help that they're surrounded by such thick lashes, it only adds to their glowing effect._

Behind the vibrating Bokuto stood two other figures. Before even glancing their way Tsukki knew who they'd be. Kuroo and Akaashi. The trio always seem to be together, unless in the middle of practice, it made Tsukki wonder how such a friendship even formed. Kuroo and Bokuto should, naturally, be enemies as Captains of power house teams. Then again, there is nothing natural about either of them.

_Honestly. How bothersome._

He actually rather liked Akaashi who was bluntly honest, with just enough sass to be amusing not annoying, and seemed to be unjudgmental. Tsukki never felt uneasy or uncomfortable with him in the room during their night practices in the third gym. He always spoke to Tsukki in a friendly and calm manner with his soft, almost lyrical voice. He also contained unusual eyes though, even more off putting than Bokuto's at times.

During the day and in lit rooms they were an obvious gunmetal, blue, shade. His slanted, relaxed gaze made them comforting to look at and if you stared, which many have been caught doing, you literally feel yourself go numb drowning in them. At night though, that's when Akaashi's eyes will throw you. In shadows and dimmed or dark lighting they suddenly take on an eerie green shade that, like Bokuto's, seem to glow.

Tsukki has only seen it twice, but it was enough to startle him so badly he found himself unable to look at the boy at night. At least look him in the eyes. The first time he saw them glowing bright green he gave into a childish thought, which he still scolds himself for.

_No wonder Oikawa is afraid of him, saying that he's actually an alien child sent to Earth to study our generation._

Immediately after he thought it Tsukki had felt so foolish he actually slapped his cheeks hard enough to leave painful welts for several minutes. He did end up freaking Hinata and the King out enough, though, that they avoided him for the rest of the night. So that was a plus in and of itself.

The other figure was the most off putting of them all and it goes by the name Kuroo Tetsurou.

Demon cat is the most accurate description Tsukki can think of to describe the tall and dark figure. His hair the darkest shade of black, that stood out in too many different directions, deeply tanned skin, hazel, slanted, cat like eyes that always seem to follow your every movement. No matter how fast or slight the movement is. Even though he is shorter than Tsukki by a couple inches his overpowering aura makes it seem like he is towering over the lanky, awkward, blonde.

That aura he emits is what causes Tsukki to be so wary of Kuroo. It's like a magnet, a dangerous one that is attempting to be disguised under the laid back personality he shows. It's an aura that feels warm, comforting, even disarming, almost like being away for a long time and finally coming home. An odd way to describe it but it's exactly what it feels like. Tsukki hates it because of these feelings it emits. Obviously those feelings it gives off is a lie, which is why it's so dangerous to him.

Besides the aura Kuroo is also physically powerful. Despite the slender frame there was no mistaking the well toned arms and legs. He also has broader shoulders than Tsukki. One can only imagine what lies beneath the rest of his clothing. Tsukki denies ever thinking about such things, even though his eyes have constantly wandered over the others body in blatant wonder. If Kuroo's ever noticed the open stares Tsukki sends him he's never shown it.

"Bokuto-san, please calm yourself. Sorry Tsukki," Akaashi's melodic voice cut through Tsukki's thoughts and made him realize two things. First, Bokuto had been talking and waving his arms around since he caught up with him a few minutes ago and second; he had been staring openly, once again, at Kuroo.

Turning his eyes to the ground he hid a slow growing blush. Kuroo laughed as he usually did, like a hyena on drugs, bending in half at the waist. Akaashi heaved a deep sigh as Bokuto looked between all of us in his confused manner, slowly hoping from one foot to the other.

"Kuroo? Bro, what's so funny?" The maniacal laughter finally slowed enough for him to straighten back up. Although his shoulders still shook up and down with gentle chuckles and there was a shine of amusement in his eyes. Lazily placing a hand on his hip Kuroo eyed Tsukki up slowly. Almost suggestively.

A shiver ran down Tsukki's spine as the Hazel eyes swept over him. He wasn't looking in his direction but he _knew_ Kuroo had that goofy yet wicked grin spread across his face as he eyed him.

_Such a bothersome, bastard he is , that damn demon cat. Why won't he just leave me alone? Why won't they all just leave me the he'll alone!_

" I'm going to bed," Tsukki turned back around to face the direction he had previously been walking before they disturbed him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Tsuuuuukki!"

_So cringing. Please just stop._

"Don't call me that,"

"But Tsuk-"

"I said don-"

"I'm sorry about him. Bokuto-san, Tsukki doesn't want you calling him that,"

"But **you** call him Tsukki, Akaahashi!"

"Because Tsukki doesn't dislike me," A dramatic gasp escaped Bokuto as he pouted and dropped his head down low. He started mumble, ranting about _'Akakaashi being so mean'_ and _'Glasses-kun loving him but not knowing it yet.'_ Kuroo just stood back, hands shoved into his shorts by his hips as he leaned back slightly, an amused grin stretched over his lips.

Glancing back again he shot them all his best annoyed look. The one where his nose is turned up, eyes squinted into thin slits, one eyebrow raised into a wide arc and lips turned down into a deep frown. Akaashi smiled softly not buying it in the least. Bokuto was still bent over pouting so he missed the look entirely. Kuroo just grinned wider.

"Hahaha. Careful Tsukki, your face may stay that way forever if you keep that up," his deep voice affected him more than Tsukki was willing to ever admit. More shivers rocked through his body settling in deep into his skin. He needed to leave soon before the shivers became visible and embarrassed him even more than the staring had.

"I've told you before, not to call me that,"

"Glasses-kun, come practice with us!," Bokuto started twirling around Tsukki in circles waving his arms up and down. His pouting mood over as suddenly as it had appeared.

"No, I'd rather not tonight,"

"Are you sure?" Akaashi was eyeing his face intently, searching for something. It still didn't make him feel uneasy in any way. Tsukki simply nodded hoping no more words would be needed. But when it comes to Kuroo and Bokuto there seems to be no such thing as not enough words.

"Aww come on Glasses,"

"Tsukki, please come practice with us!"

"I said no. And stop calling me Tsukki,"

"But there's only two more days left! Come practice blocking my spike,"

"No, I don't want to,"

"Just this one last time Glasses-kun,"

"No,"

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, I think we should just leave him be tonight,"

"Akaaaaaaashishi!"

"Bokuto-san, I told you to calm yourself," This was still said in the calm voice but Akaashi now sent a firm glance in the other man's direction. The affect was instantaneous. Bokuto stopped dancing around Tsukki, even stopped the foolish arm waving, and simply stood to the side giving Akaashi a goofy, almost love sick, grin. Only he has this power over Bokuto and everyone was thankful for it. God help his teammates next year.

"We can ask Hinata and Kageyama if they'd like to practice with us. They don't find you and Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san as annoying," Any normal person would feel insulted at the jab but Kuroo bent over in another fit of laughter instead.

" I'm sorry we've bothered you tonight Tsukki. Please get some rest, maybe you'll practice with us tomorrow when you're feeling better?" Without responding Tsukki turned to leave for a second time. Because he had been looking down he missed the concerned look Akaashi sent Kuroo and the sad frown he sent back.

Bokuto had thrown himself face first to the ground pouting and mumbling something about how nobody is more fun to spike at in the training camp than Tsukki. His childish grumbling was ignored by the other two as they watched their friend walk off further into the distance.

His sneakers crunched the gravel noisily as he walked towards the sleeping area. The only problem was, now he wasn't tired at all. That brief encounter with Kuroo left him feeling on edge. His whole body kept sending small waves of shivers through him. They were sinking down deep, leaving areas like his chest and fingertips almost numb. Tsukki kept clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to get rid of the numbness, to the point when it could be considered painful, but it was no use.

_Why does he affect me like this? Why does he affect me at all? Damn him, that dumbass. That Demon cat dumbass._

He stole only a quick glance at the building where his team would be eating, bathing and then sleeping soon, before continuing to walk past. It was starting to turn dark so there was a soft yellow-orange glow from the windows against the grass. Muffled sounds of laughter and aimless chatter filtered through an open door near the front.

Yamaguchi saw Tsukki through the door and had started to run towards him until he saw the look on the others face. It was easy to read to his longtime friends face and body language, so he knew to keep a distance. Turning back towards the hallway Yamaguchi decided it was better to go take a bath and sleep. It was going to be another long day tomorrow and he needed to do better for his team.

"Hey Yamaguchi, was that Tsukki just now?" He looked up to see Suga walking quickly towards him.

"Ugh yeah did you need him? I, I can go after him,"

"Thanks that would be helpful. We were just told a rainstorm is heading this way so the Coaches want us all inside once it starts," The younger boy nodded and turned back towards the door slowly. He waited a few minutes before glancing behind him to make sure Suga was leaving. He wasn't going after Tsukki. He knew his friend better than anyone, even his own family, so he knew without a doubt Tsukki needed a few minutes to himself. Yamaguchi decided he would go take a quick bath then go find him. That should be long enough for Tsukki to calm down whatever is bothering him.

_Where am I?_

The question echoed over and over through Tsukki's mind as he sat beneath a couple trees trying to stay dry. The rain had come on swiftly, drenching him in seconds. Even though he had turned around to head back it was impossible to see through waterlogged glasses.

_So damn bothersome. I like my glasses better than my contacts until I'm in a situation like this. Where did this rain even come from? It was so beautiful all day and nobody reported a storm!_

A new kind of shiver shook through him leaving behind a painful trail of goosebumps.

_Dammit. I'm getting cold. If this keeps up I'm going to get sick. But what choices do I have? I can't see where I'm going, so sitting here is the better option than getting even more lost. The trees are keeping me from getting wetter, at least so far._

Glancing up he noticed the branches slightly swaying under the weight of the heavy rainfall. The gentle notes of rain hitting a variety of surfaces around him made him feel more relaxed.

Tsukki always loved the sound of rainfalling. It was a unique song each time that would never be heard the same way again. He admits that liking the sound is a huge cliche, but for him it has to be a certain kind of rain. No wind, no thunder or lightning. Just the rain falling straight down without interruptions.

Curling his legs closer to his chest he rested his long arms over his knees. They weren't as bony as he remembered.

_Guess I've gained some weight finally._

That was one of the last thoughts he remembered clearly. The sound melted into his ears and mind as his head casually lulled down into his arms. His back was pressed against the rough bark of the trees and his glasses pinched his nose but his body ignored all of these sensations as his brain forced his eyes to drift closed. He, however, did notice a dark blob moving in his direction before sleep completely took over. But his brain ignored that too.

Tsukki was deep asleep before Kuroo was at his side. Chuckling to himself, Kuroo got under the shelter of the trees turning back only to close the umbrella. The bag with him crinkled noisily as he tossed it to the side for the moment. It landed with a rather large thud but the sleeping figure didn't budge.

"Tsukki? Can you walk?" He shook the sleeping ones shoulder gently. No response, not even a grunt. Just a slow rise and fall of sleepy breathing.

"Well shit," another chuckle escaped as he stretched his tired arms behind his head. He gave his neck a slow roll before gently pressing his back against the other tree trunk.

"Can't be helped I guess," he did his best to get comfortable before reaching for the bag.

Yamaguchi had come running towards him right after the rain had started. Their Coach had just left telling them their late night practice would be cut short due to the storm. After calming the freckled, peanut down he learned that he had just spent an hour trying to find Tsukki to warn him about the incoming storm but couldn't find where his friend had gone off to. Kuroo had to, once again, calm the boy down before promising to go find Tsukki and bring him back.

Akaashi had overheard and as Kuroo had been calming Yamaguchi for the second time had gone to grab him an umbrella, towel, blanket, and a couple apples.

"If Tsukki left after our conversation he's still in shorts and a thin shirt. He's also skipped supper," Akaashi explained at the confused look he'd sent him.

"Hahaha, you really are a Mom figure aren't you Akaashi?" He'd gotten a gentle smile and an intense glare at that comment. The contrast of the two had honestly scared him but Kuroo would never admit that aloud. Especially to Bokuto.

Kuroo had acted calm and collected through the whole scene but inside his heart was racing, pounding so heavily in his ears he had to strain them just to hear what everyone, including himself, was even saying. His blood was ice cold, leaving him feel completely numb everywhere. His hands had trembled noticibly when he'd grabbed the things from Akaashi's and he was grateful his friend hadn't said a word.

It honestly hadn't taken very long to find Tsukki, he was maybe 15 minutes away from the school buildings. Kuroo assumed since he was unfamiliar with the area he got lost and decided to find shelter until the storm passed.

_I'll let him sleep for a few minutes, he has to be exhausted to fall asleep outside. In the rain. And cold. Dammit Glasses-kun why couldn't you have just stayed with us or gone to bed like you said you were going to? What could be bothering you so much that even your friend decided to take a bath before talking to you, even though a storm was coming?_

A deep frown creased Kuroo's forehead as he reached for the bag of supplies. Grabbing the towel first he turned toward Tsukki.

Somehow the sleepy blonde didn't fully wake up as he was basically dragged over Kuroo's legs, forced to sit between his thighs. The cold, soaked shirt hit the his chest causing him to jolt. The movement cause Tsukki to mumble in his sleep but he still did not wake up.

_Damn you're cute. Stupid and stubborn and even prideful. But you're undeniably cute._

Kuroo slowly dried Tsukki's hair, trying his best not to wake him. Temptation to run his fingers through the damp, golden locks was strong but somehow he resisted. It honestly would just come across as creepy, which is not how Kuroo wanted to be viewed. Especially by Tsukki.

He then moved on to the boys exposed arms. Shivers coursed throughout his body when he touched him. Kuroo had brushed against Tsukki before, mostly by accident, so he knew just how soft his skin was. Hand or arm brushes during practice or walking to and from certain areas of the campus. But quick brushes were nothing compared to this.

Tsukki shifted, incoherently mumbling something in his sleep, his head turning just enough so his face was now buried into Kuroo's neck. The light grazing of the younger boys nose against the sensitive skin near his ear almost made him let out a groan. His hand clasped over his mouth before it escaped.

_Dammit, get your mind on innocent thoughts._

He bit into the flesh of his thumb until the pink, heated glow left his cheeks and the waves of shivers dissipated. Once all he felt was the stinging from the bitten area he removed his hand and once again focused on the task of gently wiping the rain drops off the others skin. It was then a new thought popped into Kuroo's head.

_Wait. I don't want to seem creepy by running me hands through his hair but I'm slowly wiping him off with a towel. While he sleeps... Am I being creepy now? I am aren't I? Should I have woken him up?_

He took in the whole situation. Tsukki was asleep, between his legs, leaning against his chest and breathing deeply into the skin of his neck.

_Yup, I definitely should have woken him up. Now I probably look like a rapist. No, no. I do look like a rapist._

" **Glasses-kun!** "

Kuroo became flustered, and before thinking it through, he squeaked out the nickname he sometimes used to rile Tsukki up. It worked a little too well. The blonde head shot up connecting with the right side of Kuroo's face near his eye. He hissed at the pain and then groaned as he cupped the area.

"What the hell!?"

"Mornin' beautiful,"

Kuroo said it on impulse and instantly regretted it. Tsukki was glaring daggers at him. The slight bags under his eyes emphasized the golden hue making them seem brighter than usual. The sparks of anger and confusion in them caused the heat to rise on Kuroo's face once again. He mumbled a sorry although he meant what he said when he called him beautiful.

Tsukki shifted away from him, but just by a few inches. Just enough so he was still between Kuroo's legs but they weren't really touching.

"Yamaguchi?"

It came out as a whisper so the name was almost lost among the constant hum of the rain.

" What?"

"Yamaguchi. He sent you right?"

"Not exactly,"

"That sentence doesn't explain anything," Tired, annoyance was laced through the words.

"It does and it doesn't actually,"

That got him another glare, eyes sparkling in anger and something Kuroo couldn't find a word for. He sent his classic smirk back as a response.

"Yams came running toward the gym saying he couldn't find you. Akaashi gathered a few things once he noticed I was gonna come find you,"

Tsukki nodded slowly, taking in the small explination. He furrowed his brow slightly as he turned back to watch the rain.

"Yams?"

"It's a nickname I overheard during the Captains meeting the other day. We have nicknames for all of you actually,"

"Okay but why?"

"Because he's such a little cinnamon roll, duh!"

He caught the small shakes of Tsukki's shoulders. It was a slight movement that most would miss unless they were watching closely. He grinned as he realized he'd made him chuckle.

"You make no sense to me when you're not talking about Volleyball," A calm silence passed between them. It had an awkward edge to it making Kuroo want to squirm or speak but he forced himself to wait. When a few minutes passed the itch to move was ten times worse. It was so bad in fact, that he almost missed the shiver that suddenly shook through Tsukki. Focusing his eyes on him he realized his pale skin was littered with goosebumps.

_Shit. I forgot about warming him up until the rain stopped._

Shaking his head at his stupidity and forgetfulness, Kuroo leaned forward. Tsukki flinched when the messy hair brushed the back of his neck. His hand shot up to cup the area as he glanced back. They locked eyes as Kuroo shuffled out of his school jersey.

"Here, put this on before you get sick,"

Their eyes remained locked intensely together. Tsukki debated heavily on refusing the jacket. But the chill in the air was sinking into his wet clothes and exposed flesh so it was getting painful as it felt like his skin was actually crawling. His hands shook noticeably as he grasped it and pulled it towards his chest.

Finally he broke their intense staring contest to pull the larger jacket on. Although Tsukki was taller he was much more slender, Kuroo was well built and broader causing him to feel small inside the jackets warmth.

Shivers ran through him violently when the scent filled his senses.

_It should be illegal to smell this good._

"I'm sorry, you must be freezing by now,"

Kuroo once again leaned forward to dig into the bag sitting off to the side. He didn't stare this time which oddly made Tsukki feel a wave a sadness wash over him.

_Stop it._

He scolded himself. Not that that ever does one any good.

"I'm not that cold yet, and the jacket helps. Thank you,"

He said this barely above a whisper. It was then he realized that he was blushing. Heat radiated off of him from his neck all the way up to his ears. Kuroo was avoiding his gaze because he was also blushing like an idiot. But, he wasn't making fun of or even mentioning Tsukki's blushing. This seemed odd to him but he was grateful the Raven haired, hyena was ignoring it.

Kuroo suddenly snaked an arm around Tsukki's waist and yanked him back against his hard chest. A very unflattering squeak escaped, though he'll deny it to the day he dies and then deny it all over again in the afterlife, and the younger boy stiffened as his eyes shot wide open. He was in shock at the sudden action so it took him a few minutes to notice the warm blanket now across their legs. His breathing was coming out in short bursts as his heart hammered against his ribs. Turning an angry glare over his shoulder he scolded the older one.

"Next time, so as not to be rude, fucking warn a person before doing something like that!"

"Tsukki, that's not appropriate language for a boy your age,"

"You're barely older than me, Dumbass! And stop calling me Tsukki! My name is Tsukishima,"

The dumbass' grin was back. So is the shivers it brings. Thankfully they weren't as strong as the ones from earlier.

_Hopefully he doesn't notice. We're so close I can feel his heart beating against my back, even through the jacket. Or is that my own heartbeat? Yeah, it must be my own._

Kuroo did notice the slight shivers that had gone through Tsukki just a few moments ago. It sent a heat throughout him when he realized the cause had to be his smile. The heat reached his eyes as he stared into the other ones. He didn't realize they had drooped closed a bit, making them look more slanted and relaxed than usual.

Another shiver ran through Tsukki as his eyes widened more. He could feel the warmth coming from the half-lidded gaze aimed toward him. Drawing him in. Kuroo's other arm found it's way around his waist, drawing him as close as they could possibly get in their current position. Both were panting, slowly but deeply, their breath mixing together before ghosting over each other's skin. Another shiver.

Tsukki was now turned so his hip was against Kuroo's right thigh. His face mere inches away from the others. Their eyes locked in a heated, increasingly, intense gaze.

It seemed to be going in slow motion but it actually wasn't. Both were hesitant. Both were holding back by a sliver of will their own will power. Tsukki afraid of what was happening and Kuroo simply unwilling to cross this line if it wasn't what the other wanted.

It was a battle of inner strength that both seemed to be slowly losing.

Kuroo inched forward, just enough for their lips to barely touch. His eyes locked onto Tsukki's. He didn't move any further but felt his unwillingness rapidly, melting away.

_Your move Glasses. I can't take much more. Do something. Give me a damn sign!_

Tsukki flinched. It was barely a movement but he noticed the other boys eyes almost blink and felt the short second of a chill hit where their lips barely touched before the warmth came back.

"Ah hell,"

Kuroo brought his hand up to grip the back of Tsukki's neck, bringing it away from his face and gently laying it on his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket more snuggly around them and forced the golden head to stay put when it went to move. The moment was gone.

"Kuroo?"

He was confused, and a little hurt, that the kiss hadn't happened. His eyes stung with small tears which confused him a bit. The whole sitiation confused him if he was being honest.

_Why did he pull away? Did I do something wrong? Did he notice me hesitate?_

"You know, you're really easy to read Glasses,"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks you're cold. Distant. Even emotionless,"

"Well don't sugarcoat it just for me,"

Tsukki felt the rapid rise and fall of the shoulder his head laid upon as Kuroo chuckled in a low, deep tone Tsukki hadn't heard from his before. He ignored what it was doing to him though. Anger and hurt rising slowly inside him. He was right, everyone believes it so he lives up to their expectations. There was no point in trying to prove them wrong.

"Hey, don't get angry. I didn't say I agreed," Kuroo held him more firmly in place as Tsukki tried to move away. He easily gave up, not really wanting to move despite his anger and hurt, and settled back into Kuroo's neck. Rubbing his cold nose into the warm flesh it touched.

"Oh really? Then why don't you enlighten me about myself?" The sarcasm was heavy. It hung between them for several minutes.

_See. You do think the same thing. That's why you can't even respond._

Tsukki felt the hurt rising higher and deeper into his chest. It was overshadowing the anger which is something that hasn't happened to Tsukki in a long time. He knew if this continued he was going to start tearing up again. Something he refused to even do in front of Yamaguchi so there was no way in hell he wanted it to happen in front of Kuroo.

"I'm not letting you out into the storm so don't even think about it Kei,"

"Fuck off, Kuroo. How do you even know my first name?"

"Hinata told Bokuto who told me when I asked,"

_I'm going to kill that short, orange headed, shrimp. And then I'm going to murder that damn Owl._

Tsukki glanced towards the entrance of the branches where the rain still fell heavily. He really had no desire to go back out into it now that he was warmed up.

"There's some snacks in the bag if you're hungry,"

Kuroo's voice was still low and deep. Another shiver.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

"Nevermind,"

"Kei, yo-"

"You don't have permission to call me that, nobody does. Not even Yamaguchi," He spat that out instantly regretting how harsh it sounded. He expected Kuroo to pull away but was surprised when he actually gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, damn, I'm not trying to make you angry or feel hurt. I just, I just need a... I need a minute to calm down,"

"Calm down?" Another chuckle. Another shiver.

"You're too young an innocent,"

"If you have a boner I'm going to hit you,"

_And there's his damn hyena laugh. Like seriously, are you actually on something or is that truly your natural laugh?_

It took a few minutes for the laughter to stop. Kuroo sighed deeply once he'd calmed himself, giving Tsukki another squeeze, before laying his head gently against the golden locks. He breathed in slightly and grinned.

_Damn Tsukki, you smell good. Like strawberries and sugar._

"Kuroo?"

"Yes?"

"Have you calmed yourself?"

A snicker.

"Yes Akaashi, I mean Tsukki,"

"Is there a ball in the bag?"

"No, why?"

"Because I want to smack it into your face," The statement was so blunt and honest it sent Kuroo into another fit of laughter.

"Kuroo Tetsourou, if you don't calm the hell down and start talking I am going out in the rain and there won't be a damn thing you'll be able to do to stop me,"

"Okay, okay, okay. Just, just a second,"

He took several deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm calm. But, can I ask you something first?"

" What?" The annoyance was evident in Tsukki's voice but Kuroo ignored it. As amusing as he was to him, he owed it to him to get serious and talk.

"I just want you to look at me while I talk. I think I'm calm enough that I'll be able to control myself,"

The later comment was said so low that it sounded like a growl to Tsukki rather than words. But he didn't question it. Instead he shifted them both, making Kuroo move forward so he was leaning against the tree instead of his back pressed against the trunk. He then wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist. He reached behind him where the blanket had fallen and pulled it up over his shoulders. They were close enough that their body heat reached Kuroo keeping him warm enough for now.

A deep blush rose over Kuroo's face because of the position but he fought down the dirty thoughts. If his dick rose now Tsukki would definitely kill him. Clearing his throat, twice, he glanced into the others eyes again.

"Others think you're cold and distant and emotionless,"

"You already stated that,"

"You gonna let me finish or keep interrupting?"

Tsukki clamped his mouth shut. A light pink rose across his cheeks.

"I know that you're not. It sounds creepy but, I'm still gonna say it. I've been watching you since the first day,"

Tsukki sent him a confused and questioning look. His eyebrow lifted slightly. But he nodded for him to continue.

"Anyone who actually looks at you, **really** looks at you would notice you're not cold. You're afraid to care. I haven't figured out why yet. But, you always listen when others are talking, which, by the way, the headphone thing is a lie. I know when others are with you or talking to you, you always pause the music and pretend not to listen,"

Tsukki flinched. Only Yamaguchi ever noticed that. How had Kuroo picked up on it?

"If anyone was actually _looking_ at you, they'd notice you're not emotionless. You laugh and joke, even if they come across as salty it's still a joke, and you participate in conversations. Emotionless people don't do that,"

Kuroo sent him a gentle smile, not one like his usual grin, a soft, upturn of the corners of the mouth. It caused his heart rate to speed up a couple beats and sent yet another shiver down his spine. Tsukki didn't bother to hide that one.

Kuroo's hands swept up his back slowly before sliding gently back down. He kept repeating the motion as he talked and watched the emotions running through Tsukki's eyes. It was calming but Tsukki still felt on edge. Nobody looks at him close enough to see through his disguise. Nobody cared enough anymore, besides his family and Yamaguchi. He even questioned just how much they cared most of the time. Sure they love him but they don't always seem to know him or really pick up subtle things.

"If anyone **actually** _looked_ at you, they'd notice how each time you lose or miss something you take that loss hard. You blame yourself and probably even beat yourself up about it on the inside, but brush it off on the outside,"

"And how would you know that?"

"Bokuto does the same thing. It's one of his weaknesses that Akaashi has mentally written down. Every loss and every mistake he brushes off until he's alone or with one of us,"

"How does he deal with it?"

"He cries,"

Tsukki's eyes widen in disbelief. It was hard to imagine someone like Bokuto doing all that.

"He waits till he's alone so his team won't feel the loss as much as they would if they saw their captain cry. He pardons any mistake or misstep so they won't doubt themselves later. He takes it all on so his team can hold their heads up and be proud that they did their all,"

_Dammit Kuroo. Stop making me like Bokuto. He's bothersome enough already, if he guesses I like him as a person my life will never be peaceful again. Bad enough I have the freak, royalty duo to deal with on a daily basis._

"So..." Kuroo tilted his head.

"So?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?" He sent him that soft grin again. You guessed it, another shiver.

"Dammit Tetsourou,"

" What?"

"Stop doing these things to me,"

"I'm not doing anything though,"

"Yes you are," Tsukki shot back with a huff before wrapping his arms around Kuroo and pulling himself closer. He lay his head on the others shoulder.

Kuroo let his hands move down to grip Tsukki's hips. He pushed away the jacket and moved his thumbs under the waist band of the shorts. Massaging slow circles into the silky, pale skin. A small moan escaped Tsukki's lips as Kuroo fought off the urge to go further.

"Why. Why didn't you kiss me?"

"You flinched away,"

"I didn't mean to,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I-"

"It's okay Tsukki. You meant to and it's fine,"

"But I do want to kiss you," He whispered in into Kuroo's ear. He could feel the heat from the blush moving across Tsukki's face making him smile.

_I guess I am doing things to you that I didn't fully realize I was doing. Sorry, Kei._

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Tsukki thought on the answer to this for several minutes. The sound of the rain letting up from a downpour to a soft fall filled the silence. Kuroo continued to lazily play with the skin of Tsukki's hips. The slow rhythm distracting Tsukki enough to make him shift in the others lap.

"I don't know,"

"That's okay, it's okay to not know," Tsukki pulled back to look at Kuroo.

"How is it okay to not know why I want to kiss you?"

"It just is,"

"That's not a proper answer,"

"Technically, neither was yours, but both answers are acceptable," Tsukki arched his brow in thought.

"You're smarter than you look,"

"Thank you,"

_He fucking purred that out. What the hell._

"Hey, Tsukki?"

" What?"

"When it's just us, can you call me by my name? I like hearing you say it,"

"You're weird,"

"Yeah, I know," Tsukki couldn't help but grin at him.

"Tetsourou?" Kuroo smiled widely when he used his name. It made a warmth spread through Tsukki's chest.

"Yes?"

"We should probably head back before someone shows up. The rain stopped,"

"So it has," The two untangled themselves reluctantly. They kept shooting each other soft glances as they got the stuff back into the bag, including the umbrella since it was now unneeded. Once they had everything they shuffled out from underneath the wet, dripping branches into the night air.

There was a heavy yet slightly comfortable silence between them as they slowly walked, really they were just barely walking it more like shuffling, back towards the training camp. Kuroo vaguely mentioned they were quite close so it shouldn't take too long. He was glad their pace was slow enough to drag it out just a bit more. Daichi was definitely going to scold him and Suga, well it was best to not imagine what he was gonna do. Suga is worse than an overbearing mother some days.

He jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around his waist. Kuroo kept looking forward, deep in thought, as Tsukki glanced first at the hand gripping his hip, then down to the face of its owner. He hesitated for just a moment before awkwardly settling his arm around Kuroo's shoulders.

"Is, uh, is this okay?" Kuroo sent him a quick nod and a grin before looking forward again. A light blush, dusted across his cheeks as he smiled. Tsukki was happy, a feeling he didn't get very often unless accompanied by another emotion that soon outweighed the happiness.

"Hey Tsukki?"

"Yeah?"

"I have one more thing to say,"

" Okay,"

"I don't want you to respond yet. Think about what I'm about to say till the training camp ends or even longer if you need more time, but don't answer before,"

"Um, okay?" Kuroo stopped causing Tsukki to stop as well. They looked each other in the eye, Kuroo's searching Tsukki's and Tsukki's questioning Kuroo's. After a short moment he spoke again. He spoke the next words in that low and deep voice that made Tsukki shiver.

"I'm serious. Really take what I'm saying and think about it,"

"I will," Tsukki breathed out deeply as he said this. He's never seen Kuroo so serious before, not even when he was giving him tips on blocking.

"I didn't kiss you, because I don't want to cross a line I know I won't be able to back away from. I'm drawn to you more than I have been with anyone before. I'm about to graduate. I'll be leaving next year for University," Kuroo paused still searching Tsukki's face. Tsukki nodded his understanding.

"The university I'm going to, is further than the distance we currently have from each other, if you were back home. If I kiss you now, I'll be tempted to wait so that distance won't grow more than it is right now. Do you understand?"

"Sort of? Can you, can you explain it a bit more?"

"Okay, I'll put it more bluntly," Kuroo ran his free hand through his already messy hair but didn't break their gaze.

"I want to find out how deep this connection I feel towards you goes, but if I do it now, I know I won't leave after graduation. I know I will leave eventually, but I'd wait for you. If we had kissed. If we kiss,"

"That, doesn't. That doesn't make any sense. And sounds incredibly stupid,"

"Yeah, but I believe you'd be worth it," That shocked him. They were high school students, somehow having a conversation like this. A serious and heavy conversation like this. What's even happening right now?

"But," Kuroo continued, giving Tsukki's side a squeeze to bring his attention back to him.

"We didn't kiss and that's okay. It brings me to what I want you to think about. When you leave for home after the camp is done, I'll give you my number. Let's keep in touch and see where that goes. Once you graduate, come visit me and stay with me for awhile. I'll have my own place, hopefully. Kind of like a trial to see if this connection is still there or if it's still this strong. You'll think about that for awhile like you promised?"

Tsukki felt overwhelmed. He could tell that Kuroo was serious, and that he was feeling slightly vulnerable over stating all of that out loud. It was then a thought accrued to him.

_This isn't some cliche moment like in a movie or a book. This is what a moment feels like in reality._

His heart raced and his body felt like it was burning up. Tsukki barely felt himself nod in agreement. Kuroo nodded and gently pulled Tsukki forward again. Their pace was just as slow as it had been as they silently enjoyed each other's company. Both focused their thoughts on the now, leaving their future for later when they were alone. Kuroo's hand found the skin of his hip, and like earlier, slowly massaged circles into the silky, pale skin. Tsukki moved closer and ran his hand up and down the others back, similar to how Kuroo had done it to him not too long ago. It was a quiet and comfortable, but too short, walk back.

When they were close enough to the school they released their casual grips on each other. A group was waiting for them when they arrived. They remained silent as Tsukki was scolded by several people at once. He nodded and gave honest apologies. Kuroo was vaguely scolded for not sending a message to let anyone know he'd found Tsukki, which he also honestly apologized for. Soon the group split up and the two glanced each other's way before turning and following the others to bed.

Tsukki was lost in thought so deeply that when he walked into his schools sleeping are with Daichi and Suga he didn't notice the lights still on. He was greeted with shouts. Everyone was still awake and they all pulled him into an awkward but heart filled group hug. The noise level grew so loud it made him grimace.

" What the hell?"

"Everyone refused to sleep. They were worried about you," Daichi explained with a grin plastered on his face as he stood back with his chest out and arms crossed over. The proud Captain stance.

_He's enjoying this way too much. How bothersome._

Suga stood next to Daichi grinning like he usually does. That wide and warm smile with squinted eyes, head slightly tilted to the side.

_They're both enjoying this too much._

Tsukki tried to wiggle out and away from the smothering huggers, but they all gripped tighter. Even a blushing Asahi had been dragged into it by Noya. With a sigh Tsukki gave into his fate. It was either give in or suffocate. His eyes fell closed tiredly and he felt his muscles ache and throb. He's forgotten all about the aches and pains while with Kuroo. He let his thoughts drift towards the Demon cat.

"Um, Tsukki?" A large sigh escaped past his lips. Thoughts ruined, again.

" What, Yamaguchi?"

"Are you wearing Kuroo-sans jacket?" His eyes flew open wide and his face broke out into a deep shade of red, from his neck up to his ears. He's been so wrapped up his own thoughts that he completely forgot about the jacket. The room stilled in stunned silence as everyone stared at him. His body stiffened noticbly as several pairs of eyes just stared at the red Nekoma school jacket and blinked.

"Um, I, ah," Words didn't form as he tried to explain. Seeing Tsukki so flustered caused Everyone, even Asahi, to roar with laughter. Hinata, Noya and Tanaka laughed so hard they leaned on Tsukki with tears falling down their faces.

Daichi and Suga covered their mouths and faced away trying to hide their laughter. They failed miserably as the humor in the situation wracked through their bodies making them shake.

Kageyama actually pointed and laughed, which surprised some of them, and caused even more laughter to echo through the room. Tsukki groaned and covered his face with his hands. It would take weeks, maybe even months, before they would let this one go.

 

A/N  
Sequel in the works. It will be chaptered.


End file.
